Blood stained lies
by xxMZ Vampy Chickxx
Summary: Amu has always lived a terrible life but Ikuto who is her child hood friend has always loved her and vows to always be there for her but will his secrets destroy them both?
1. Tragic endings

Blood stained lies

Alright so this is another fanfic with my favorite couple Amuto. This is yet again another vampire fanfic only this time it's a bit darker than my usual vampire fanfics. Anyway here it is hope you like it.

Amu's POV

~Amu is eight- years-old~

I lied in my bed crying silently to myself as I heard my mom and her husband fighting yet again. I heard the front door slam after the fighting had stopped. As expected my step-father walked in with a bottle of whisky in his hands and a very mad look. He grabbed my hair and pulled me off my bed then he dragged me to floor. He started punching and kicking me repeatedly. I tried to get up and slightly succeeded I finally stood up straight after a few seconds, only to be slapped again. I fell again to the floor and I watched my step-father leave my room and yet again I heard the front door slam. I always had to endure this because if I didn't my step-father would hurt my mom. It was around four in the afternoon and the sun hadn't set yet and it still looked pretty sunny outside. After a few minutes I finally got up and went to the bathroom. I saw that my face had a bruise forming on the right side. I ignored it and decided to go to the park not too far from my house. Once I got to the park I sat on a nearby bench. I've always lived this way since I was five- years-old. As I reminisced about my painful earlier years I started to cry. I hated living in that house just as much as I hated my stepfather. I tried to tell my mother the truth a few times but each time all she did was slap me and yell at me calling me a liar. After some of the crying stopped I looked up at all the happy children that were playing. I looked all over the park and by coincidence I saw four _very_ familiar faces. For the first time in a few days I saw a few friendly faces. The two children were known as Ikuto and Utau Tsukiyomi and they were my best friends and really my only friends. Ikuto probably saw the bruise on my face seeing as how he ran to me as fast as he could.

"Amu what happened to you? Are you alright?" Ikuto questioned looking as worried as his younger sister Utau and came running to me. Aruto-san bent down to me and looked truly sincere.

"Amu did Christopher do this to you?" Aruto asked worriedly. All I did was nod. Aruto knew my stepfather abused me to no end.

"Amu I don't think you should go home right now it doesn't seem safe." Souko suggested. The Tsukiyomi's are family friends and use to come over a lot before my mom married Christopher. After she married him she soon became an alcoholic and the marriage has been going downhill ever since they both started drinking. So my life has been a living hell since age five but, thankfully the Tsukiyomi's have always welcomed me in their home whenever I was in trouble. Honestly I feel like a burden towards them sometimes.

"C'mon Amu you can home with us I'll help you with your cuts and bruises and then I'll make you something to eat." Souko said.

"Um really it's a-alright I was just h-heading home n-now." I stuttered. Once I got up I winced from the pain in my legs and arms. I was about to fall when Ikuto caught me. I was exhausted from being kept up all last night from the yelling and screaming I heard last night. Along with that I was in a lot of pain. I couldn't even get up so Ikuto carried me to his house. All I could see was fuzzy. Once Ikuto put me in the guest room I quickly fell asleep.

Ikuto's POV

~Ikuto's nine-years-old~

"Dad I think we should let Amu live here. It's not safe for her here." I stated once we went into the living room.

"I know it's just her mom who won't let us for whatever reason." My father replied.

"I've tried to talk to Midori about it but she just rejected the entire idea." My mother added.

"Then what can we do for her? It's not fair she has to live like this?" I questioned.

"Well if we involve ACS then Amu will be taken into foster care and then she might be put into a more painful and difficult situation." Father said.

"So are we supposed to wait until Amu runs away or gets seriously hurt?" I asked. Mother and Father just each looked down.

"Wait what if we go to court and talk about becoming Amu's legal guardians." I suggested. My mother and Father looked happy and determined. Once Amu woke up my father and Utau went to go help her with her cuts and bruises and Mother went into the kitchen to make dinner for all of us. Even though Amu is a family friend she still doesn't know my family's dreadful secret. My family and I have kept this from Midori and other friends and of course Utau's and my classmates. Nobody knows the truth about me and my family actually being vampires. It kills me to keep my secret from Amu. I was quickly brought out of my thoughts as Amu walked down stairs.

"Amu-chan guess what my family and I are going to take you in and my parents are going to watch after you." As I said this Amu looked over-joyed but then her smile turned to a frown.

"What's wrong Amu-chan? Aren't you happy? You don't have to live with your step-dad anymore." I questioned.

"O-of course I'm happy it's just that I'm all mama has since my dad left us. So she doesn't have anyone else and if I leave Christopher will hurt her and I don't want that." Amu said as her eyes began to water.

"Amu-chan Aruto and I are going to get your mom help okay and she's going to go away for a while if she agrees and Christopher is going to jail for what he did to you and what he did to your mom." Amu still looked a little doubtful.

"You might not understand but hurting you and your mom wasn't the only bad thing Christopher did so he won't be able to hurt you or your mom or anyone else anymore." Father tried to explain to Amu the best way he could. Amu understood and nodded. I was so happy Amu was going to live with us.

"So Amu when you finally do live her you'll get an education and you'll be going to school with Ikuto and Utau and above all you'll finally have a family." Mother was explaining.

"Thank you I honestly don't know how to repay you guys." Amu said with a generous smile.

"Amu you don't have to worry about that you're not in any debt you're family to us." Father knelt down to her and kindly replied. The next morning we all went to court filed the papers. And within a week or so Christopher was arrested for endangerment of a child, domestic violence, two counts of theft, property damage, and drug possession along with other lawsuits and other warrants against him in all landed him almost four years in jail. After that was settled my parents talk to Midori and were able to convince her to go to rehab and she did what was best for Amu and she gave up her parental rights and let my parents become Amu's legal guardian.

~Four years later~

Normal POV

Amu was running in the hall almost falling a few times. Her legs were burning and she was out of breath but she had to keep running or they'd catch her again. Unfortunately Amu wasn't paying attention and one of the two upperclassmen girls chasing her tripped her and she fell in the second wing hallway.

"W-what d-do you w-want from me?" Amu asked as she tried to recover from the pain she felt.

"Ugh you Idiot haven't you figured it out yet? You're so pathetic I could almost laugh." Lulu mocked Amu as she laid on the floor in pain from when she tripped her. A few seconds later Saaya joined Lulu.

"Aw Amu-chan it seems you fell. Hahaha every time we've chased you the same result seems to happen to you. You really are a moron. Not only that but you're ugly too. I mean who'd want a girl like you?" As Saaya finished what she was saying she kicked Amu on her right leg. Amu tried to grab her injured leg but Lulu came in and held her arms down pinning her to the floor.

"Say Lulu chan why don't we show this pathetic girl how worthless she really is?" Saaya asked as she and Lulu laughed at Amu's misery. Saaya was about to punch her for the third time today but someone interrupted

"So is this why you two think you're better than everyone else? Honestly you're just as pathetic as a non-regretful home-wrecker. I see but get rejected countless times you're both idiots seeing as how you try to flirt with any guy you see but really you two are hypocritical seeing as how deep down you two are scared little immature girls and that's what's really pathetic." Ikuto said as helped Amu up from the floor.

"Now you've gone too far and harmed someone that's precious to me so if I were you I'd watch your backs." As he finished that sentence he glared at the two girls which caused them to run.

"Are you alright Amu?" Ikuto asked the girl in his arms.

"Y-yes thank you." Amu replied.

"Alright then let's go home." Ikuto said with a smile. As they neared the house Ikuto started to smell blood and once they got to the house they head a lot of screaming and shouting. The door was locked so Ikuto finally kicked the door in only to find his parents lying on the floor bleeding next to Christopher who was also next to them but he was dying.

"Mon-sters" and that was his last breath as he seized to live.

"MOM, DAD SPEAK TO ME!" Ikuto yelled.

"SOUKO, ARUTO PLEASE, IT CAN'T END THIS WAY PLEASE!" Amu yelled.

"A-mu it's okay just k-keep g-going on and n-never g-give u-up. Ikuto p-please keep on l-living I t-tell Utau I-I love h-her I-I love you Ikuto."

"I love you too." Ikuto replied while his eyes started to water as his mother stopped breathing.

"I-Ikuto I love you and your sister very much and Amu I l-love you t-too I-Ikuto tell Utau I said I love her g-goodbye."

"I love you too." Amu and Ikuto said in unison as Aruto stopped breathing as well. Amu cried as Souko's body was in her hands.

"W-why, why did it have to end this way?" Amu asked as she cried hysterically as did Ikuto soon after, Utau walked in and dropped to her knees at the scene she saw before her eyes. She too cried with her brother and her best friend. After the sobbing noises stopped they each looked at each other as each had the same question on their minds. Even though neither one of them had asked it they each thought it.

"Why?" Each thought to themselves.

So that's it for now hope you all liked please no flaming and please don't forget to review bye for now.


	2. New beginings and Old memories

Okay here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters.

_~You touched my heart and brought me out of the dark,_

_You kept me safe in your arms _

_Gave me all your love and charms_

_Then you let me go and push me back into the dark _

_Where I nurse my cold broken heart~ _

Normal POV

A few minutes after police and ambulance sirens were heard. Amu, Ikuto, and Utau had to be checked by the medical examiner but besides the few bruises Amu had they each were okay. All three of them stood next to each other as they saw three bodies being carried away. Since none of them were old enough to live on their own once they got to the police station they had no idea where they were going to go or what they were going to do but each of them knew one thing and that was that were_ always _be by each other's sides. After talking for a while with each other and answering questions they sat down with each other.

"So where are we going to live?" Utau asked.

"Well I have some family but they're in Tokyo." Amu added. They all live in Okinawa so Tokyo is about 956 miles away which is a little more than 15 hours away by car.

"Well Utau and I don't really have any known relatives that live anywhere in Japan so we don't really have much of a choice." Ikuto stated knowing the fact they'd have to take one long road trip to Tokyo. They couldn't go anywhere else seeing as how Midori fled the country and divorced Christopher after she got out of rehab and Amu's dad left when Amu was about four months old.

"My aunt Alison lives in Okinawa I could probably call her and let her know of what's happened." As Amu finished her sentence she started to cry again but Ikuto quickly wiped her tears.

"Amu I can't bare to see you cry, Amu no matter what I swear here and now to _always_ be there for you whenever you need me so please don't cry." Ikuto promised as he hugged her. Soon after Amu called her aunt. Alison knew Ikuto and his family very well and was close friends with them for a while. Almost instantly Alison insisted that they all stay with her. So where they were going to live was sorted out with so now the only thing left was to get the money they'd need for everything as soon as they got to Tokyo. Neither of them wanted to go back to that house. To them it was just too painful. Ikuto and Utau each had trust funds they just needed to access them. So the next day they got some clothes and went to see Tsukasa who was shocked but was gladly willing to help them. Souko and Aruto trusted Tsukasa with all the details they each knew about the trust funds. Since the Tsukiyomi's were a very rich family Ikuto and Utau each had four million each and along with the other eighty-eight million the family had. Tsukasa understood why they didn't want to go the house so he helped them get a hotel room and helped them plan a funeral and even though Christopher put Amu through hell he was still a human being who deserved a proper funeral just like any other. The last day which was the burial was horrible each of them cried hysterically along with the other people that were there. Once the burial was over each of them headed back to the hotel changed then packed the clothes and everything else they bought. Tsukasa decided to drive them to Tokyo. He also knew Alice as well as Midori along with Amu's dad. He drove them each in a nice limo so each of them could get some rest. Utau was the first to fall asleep about an hour into the trip so Ikuto moved to where Amu was sitting.

"Ikuto the promise you made me the other night were really serious or were you just saying that to make me feel better?" Amu asked.

"Amu of course I was serious and I'm going to keep that promise." Ikuto answered.

"If you promise that then I promise the same to you. I promise to be there for you no matter what." Amu stated holding up her right pinkie. Ikuto held up his left pinkie and locked it with Amu's for a 'pinkie promise'. They both stood up for about another hour or so talking about what they were going to do once they got to Tokyo. Soon Amu fell asleep on Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto wrapped a blanket around her and moved so she had her head on a pillow that was on top of Ikuto's lap. Amu slept for about 2 hours before Ikuto fell asleep he moved to another chair in the limo. When Tsukasa had to stop for gas he was going to get the three of them some food but they were all sleeping. Tsukasa saw Ikuto without a blanket so he quickly covered him. Once he was done getting gas he started back at the highway. He had already drove for about 6 hours straight he was going to try to get as far as he could before he too fell asleep. Tsukasa woke up before the others so he decided to start driving. Last night he drove another 4 hours before he fell asleep so they were 5 hours away. Tsukasa drove another hour when the others started to wake up.

Once noon the next day came around they were minutes away from Alison's house and all of them were nervous. Even Tsukasa seeing as how he'd be staying with them as well. Amu, Ikuto, and Utau had to abruptly leave the life they once knew for an entirely new way of life. Once they made it there Alice hugged them all as she was sobbing herself and once again Ikuto, Amu, and Utau cried as well from their traumatizing experience.

~Four years later~

Amu's POV

I sat in a dark corner of my room as I cried silently to myself. Today was the four year anniversary of the death of Souko and Aruto Tsukiyomi. I hadn't turned on the lights in my room since I had gotten home from school. Even after all the time that had passed the images of that day was still replaying in my head. My head was buried in my knees while my arms were wrapped around my knees while my back was on the wall. I hated to feel this way but I could never let go of that horrible day and that's what's causing me pain. I have my own way of releasing any inner sorrow or pain I feel, just like Ikuto and Utau do. Ikuto takes his anger or sadness out on inanimate objects by hitting, kicking, and/or breaking them in any way. I cut myself with a blade or scissors. Utau usually will scream and lose her temper which can cause her to be violent at times but not always. Nobody knows about what I do to deal with the pain. When I'm really sad during school or somewhere in public I stay quiet and keep to myself. The deaths of Souko and Aruto aren't the only reason as to why I'm sad a lot but they are very big part of it. Another part of it would be that even after eight years I still haven't fully escaped abuse. When I still lived in Okinawa Saaya and Lulu had physically bullied me while I was in middle school and now Tadase secretly hurts me on a regular basis. It's a secret because if Ikuto ever found out about what Tadase did he'd beat him to a pulp. Ever since that terrible traumatizing day four years ago none of us have been the same. Ikuto, Utau, and I have been _very_ close even closer than we were before. Even though this is true I can't help but feel like they're hiding something from me. It's like everyone in this house is hiding something from me. Everyone in this house seems to know something I don't and it's starting to aggravate me. It's annoying how leisurely they talk about a secret that everyone else knows but, what secret could be so important that they have to keep it from me? We're best friends why can't they trust me? Why don't they trust me? Really I could say I don't care but that'd be a lie. We've all depended on each other so why can't they trust me with their secret? I really don't know what to do but had Souko been here now she'd probably give me some advice on how to deal with this.

"God Souko where are you when I need you?" I asked under my breath. Ever since that day I've really began to hate my life. Flashbacks started to replay in my head like a broken record. If only I could've ran faster maybe then Souko and Aruto wouldn't have had died. If only I got home earlier I could've stopped Christopher.

"Why am I such an idiot?" I rhetorically asked again under my breath. I really am pathetic. With this thought in my mind I grabbed a blade that was on my desk and I cut my arm again like I did earlier. I yet again sobbed and my body slid to the floor and I gripped my pillow. Once the crying subsided I laid down in my bed and cried as I tried to go to sleep.

Ikuto's POV

I yet again smelled a vague scent of blood from Amu's room. Whenever I smelled that I knew what it meant. It killed me to know she did that to herself but, unfortunately there is nothing I could do for her. If I go into her room now I'd probably be tempted to bite her and I can't let Amu find out about that. I don't know what I'd do if she found out and started to fear me. Or worse if she wanted to leave because of me I wouldn't be able to handle that. If Amu were to leave me like that I'd probably have no reason to live anymore. Even with this as a fact I'm still lying to her and keeping a secret from her.

"I'm such a horrible person." I said as I banged my head against the headboard of my bed.

"I wonder what dad would say if he saw me like this." I stated looking back on some memories I had with my parents. On top of me lying to Amu I'm betraying her to. I ignore it when she tries to ask for help or tries to talk to me about how she feels. Instead I go off with Kukai or Nagi and when I don't walk off with my friends I dismiss her feelings or just walk away from her. I don't want to it's just that honestly I'm in no way able to help her. I'm just as broken and messed up as her and my sister. I promised to be there for her but I can't even do that.

"I really am worthless." I stated as I tried to fall asleep to get rid of the guilt I feel.

Utau's POV

I fell back on my bed and sighed. Even after four years I still can't let go of any of the pain I feel. My best friend tried to ask for help today but I couldn't even do that and because of this I yelled at her and walked away like my brother does.

"What kind of friend am I?" I asked as I rolled over laying on my stomach and punched my bed.

"Why, why can't I help the people I care about?" I asked as I punched my bed again.

"I'm really worthless aren't I?" I yet again rhetorically asked as I punched my mattress. We're supposed to be close bur we're just moving farther apart.

"Why?" All three of them asked as they each fell asleep.

Alright that's it hope you liked it and thank you to all of the people who have reviewed my story. Bye for now. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Love beyond us

Okay here is another chapter. Hope you guys like it.

_I thought it was love at first sight?_

_Or was it love at first bite?_

_Either way you own my heart_

_So please don't tear it apart_

Amu's POV

I woke up this morning and I quickly got dressed. When I went downstairs I saw everyone else downstairs eating breakfast. My aunt asked if I wanted any but I just shook my head and quickly headed for school. Halfway their Ikuto caught up with me.

"Hey Amu, how come you didn't eat this morning?" Ikuto asked.

"I wasn't hungry." I replied.

"Oh um well are you alright? Do you want to talk about anything?" Ikuto questioned

"No thanks." I responded while walking up ahead.

"Um aright well if there's anything you want to talk about you know you can come to me you know that right?" Ikuto asked

"Yes." I responded walking up faster. Once I got to school I went straight to my locker only to be greeted by a smug face that belonged to none other than Tadase.  
"Morning, Hinamori." Tadase as he approached me. The late bell rang and before I could go to class Tadase pulled my arm back.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Tadase said through gritted teeth while his grip on my arm got tighter.

"I was going to-"My sentence was cut short as Tadase slapped me hard across my face. He let go of my arm and I fell backwards. He slapped me again across my face. He knelt down to me and got real close to my face.

"I'll see you later Hinamori." Tadase said as he smiled wickedly and walked away. I sat there and leaned against my locker and felt tears roll down my cheeks. After I pulled myself together I hurried to class.

"Hinamori you're late!" The teacher called out as I walked into the classroom.

"I'm s-sorry sensei." I apologized.

"It's alright just don't make a habit of it." She said as I walked to my seat. Ikuto was there and he was confused and I knew why. I really just couldn't tell him why so if he asks I'm just going to have to lie. The morning passed by quickly and I just told Ikuto I fell when he asked about what happened to me. He believed it for the most part. When lunch time came around Utau, Kukai, Nagi, and Rima asked me to sit with them instead I ignored the invite and went to the garden. Surprisingly Ikuto wasn't in the lunchroom. I also ignored that and went to the garden. When I got there I saw Ikuto with someone else there. I saw him with him with another girl. Her name was Leila and I didn't know her personally but I knew of her. She has a reputation of being the 'school slut'. She's in our grade and she's gone out with most of the guys in our grade and most of the upperclassmen guys as well. I heard their conversation when really I didn't mean to it was honestly just sheer coincidence.

"Ikuto-kun why won't you go one date with me?" She asked him.

"Leila I already told you I like someone else." Ikuto said looking away from her. I think she saw me but I'm not sure.

"Aw but Ikuto you're just too cute!" She said as she pulled him closer.

"Why won't you just leave me alone Ikuto said while sounding bored.

"Okay well I'll leave you alone if you do me just one favor." She pleaded. For some reason I felt kind of angry that she was all over him.

"What is it you want from me?" Ikuto said looking even more bored.

"Well I'll leave you alone if you….kiss me." She responded.

"If I kiss you will you finally leave me alone?"

"Yes." She responded smiling.

"Alright." Ikuto said as he leaned down towards her. She quickly closed the space between them and kissed him. Her eyes were open the whole time and she looked at me with a pleased an evil look. At that moment my heart broke into a million pieces. I wanted cry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and their one kiss turned into a full blown make-out session with her grinding all over him. He didn't even bother pushing her off so I'm pretty sure he was enjoying it. It hurt so much to see them like that. I couldn't help it and tears escaped from my eyes. I ran away crying. I didn't understand why it hurt so much but my heart was broken.

Ikuto's POV

Leila had kept on bothering me about going on a date with her but I kept refusing for a week and now she finally sad she'd leave me alone if I kissed her. I broke away from the kiss once I heard someone running away I turned to see who it was and it was Amu I felt completely and utterly horrible and I quickly ran after her. I hurt the love of my life, the one person who means absolutely everything to me. How could I have done that? It felt agonizing to know I hurt Amu like that. What have I done?

Amu's POV

It felt like a dagger went right into my heart. I truly felt heartbroken. The one person I trusted with my own life hurt me! My heart was completely shattered. It hurt so much it was almost unbelievable. The only time I felt this much pain was when Souko and Aruto died. I trusted him and he promised he'd always be there for me. As I kept on running it started to pour rain. How ironic. I hated this, I hated feeling this way. It hurt so much! Why, why did it hurt so much? Does a broken heart always feel this bad? As the rain poured more and more I slowed down until I stopped at a nearby park. I fell to my knees and I sobbed while my hands covered my eyes. My tears were mixing with the rain so it wasn't noticeable. I heard someone running from behind me.

"Amu-" Ikuto said but I cut him off. I stood up and removed my hands from my face.

"Don't just…. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at him not even bothering to turn around.

"Amu I can't do that." He replied his voice trying to compete with the heavy rain pour.

"Why do you even care why don't you just go make out with Leila some more?" I said still turned away from him.

"Amu it wasn't like that. I only did that so she'd leave me alone. I don't even like her as a person! Besides I'm in love with someone else." Ikuto explained.

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted turning around to him.

"Even if that person was….you?" He asked. His question shocked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"Amu I have always loved you and I always will no matter what. I don't care if you hurt me or if you use me to how you see fit but, above all I will always love you and truthfully I don't think I'd be able to go on living if you left me. Amu I need you, Amu I love you I've loved you since the very first day I saw you when we were kids." Ikuto confessed. I finally understood now why it hurt so much to see him kiss Leila, I'm in love with Ikuto.

"Ikuto I….. I, I LOVE YOU TOO!" I shouted

"I've finally realized it I need you too Ikuto you could hurt as many times as you please but I won't ever let you go. It scares me how much I need and love you." I admitted. With that Ikuto ran up to me and kissed me. For once in my life I finally felt loved. The rain had finally stopped and in its place was rays of light emitting from the sun.

"Amu, there's something I need to tell you Ikuto said as he broke away from the kiss.

"What is it Ikuto? You can tell me anything." I replied. He let go of me and he looked like he was in pain. He looked up at me at me and his midnight blue eyes were replaced with a blood-like red color. He opened his mouth and perfectly white sharp fangs were there. I was in shock. He grabbed me again but this time his grip was tighter.

"A-Amu I-I'm s-sorry." Ikuto said as he licked my neck and pierced his fangs into my neck. I was in pure shock and couldn't believe what was happening. The pain itself was sort of a shock but the actual fact of Ikuto being a vampire was an even bigger shock. Even though this was a lot to take in I still wasn't scared of him. I love him and that's all that mattered. Once he withdrew his fangs he looked so guilty and upset.

"Amu I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted you to find out like this." Ikuto said apologetically.

"Ikuto it's okay I trust you and I know you won't hurt me." I replied Ikuto looked surprised.

"Ikuto I love you and that's all that matters." I replied smiling at him and He quickly came up to me and hugged me. I was so happy.

"Amu you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I love you so much Amu." Ikuto replied while holding me lovingly.

"Will you be _my Amu?_" Ikuto asked.

"Of course because you're _my Ikuto."_ I replied both of us laughed and he hugged me and picked me up and swung me around. I can finally have something good in my life.


	4. Fighting and lost chances

Alright here it is thank you to all who reviewed my stories. Here it is hope you like it.

_All the way to the start_

_Is where you left my heart_

_All beat up and torn apart_

_Broken into two._

_By who? You ask _

_And I answer….. By you_

Amu's POV

This past few days have been the best I've ever had. Ikuto and I are finally together. Everyone accepted and expected this. This morning I got up for school and ate, and walked to school with Ikuto. Ikuto walked with me to my locker seeing as how his was right next to mine. When we got to our lockers we saw none other than Tadase. He was wearing his usual smirk but it turned to a frown once saw Ikuto and I holding hands.

"Hinamori WHAT IS THIS!" Tadase shouted.

"Watch it Tadase." Ikuto said with anger clear in his voice. Tadase raised his fist to me but Ikuto caught him before he hit me.

"Tadase if you** EVER **do that again dothat again I'll beat the living crap out of you understood!" Ikuto warned with more anger and a lot more force

"Aw well that's too bad because I already hit her several times actually but of course she was probably too afraid to ever tell you."

"WHAT?" Ikuto yelled looking at Tadase then at me. It was too much for Ikuto to handle so he couldn't take it anymore and punched Tadase hard in his face giving him a bloody nose then he kicked him hard in his left leg which made him fall. Tadase managed to get up and tried to punch Ikuto but Ikuto quickly dodged it. Tadase caught Ikuto off guard and punched him in his lower abdomen near his stomach. Even with that punch Ikuto was still standing like it didn't faze him. Tadase kicked him right in Ikuto's shin but before Ikuto fell he punched Tadase in his stomach.

"IKUTO." I yelled as I ran to his side but Tadase pulled me back before I could get by him. I fell backwards from the way Tadase pulled me. Tadase came near me and was about to slap me when Ikuto got up.

"GET AWAY FROM HER." I'm guessing some of the teachers finally heard what was going on because some of them came out of their classrooms.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" The teacher yelled as she saw the scene in front of her. All she saw was Ikuto and Tadase fighting and me trying to break them up. Utau and Leila ran out of the classroom too.

"IKUTO, AMU!" Utau yelled as she ran to us.

"Tadase!" Leila said as she ran towards where he was. It took Utau, Me and Leila plus three upperclassmen to break them up.

"Ikuto, Tadase, and Amu main office NOW!" One of the teachers commanded.

"You two boys go with them to make sure they don't kill each other." Another teacher commanded while pointing to two boys. Leila went with us and went to Tadase's side. Nothing was said on the way there just constant glares sent back and forth. When we were in the main office the principle sent me and Leila back to class.

"Aw poor Amu-chi's boyfriend got his ass beat in a fight." Leila stated while laughing.

"Excuse me? Says the slut that was flirting with him a few days ago!" I responded.

"Ugh WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Leila asked.

"You heard me." I responded.

"Oh please you're just mad because what I said was true." She retorted.

"Yeah right Tadase got the crap beat outta him." I responded.

"Oh HELL NO!" Leila said as threw a punch at me she missed but got me from behind. I turned around and punched her right in her mouth. After she fell she kicked me making me fall back to. I crawled to her and got on top and started punching her while she flipped me over and tried to get on top of me but I kicked her right in her chest throwing her back I got up and so did she and then she launched at me and started hitting me. I hit her back with a lot more force knocking her down again and then I started kicking her. She managed to grab my leg but I fell on top of her and started punching her again while she was punching me we both got up and we both grabbed each other's hair but her hair was longer so I pulled her back down she tripped me and I fell right on top of her. We continued kicking punching each other until Ikuto, Tadase, and the principle came to break us up. Ikuto pulled me off of her while Tadase pulled her the other way.

"Ikuto be careful you're little **slut** is a little_ too_ wild." She said while Tadase was holding her back.

"Oh HELL NO!" I yelled breaking free of Ikuto's grip and I launched at Leila and started hitting her again but yet again Ikuto and Tadase broke us up.

"All four of you in **my** office NOW!" The principle commanded we did what we were told to do. The principle let me and Ikuto off because this was the first time getting into any type of trouble like this so we didn't really get any penalties. So she let us go back to class.

"So why did you and Leila get into a fight?" Ikuto asked while we walked back to class.

"Well, she said you lost the fight so I defended you so I called her a slut and then we started fighting from there." I explained.

"Oh so were defending your boyfriend." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"O shut up." I said while playfully shoving him. Then Ikuto grabbed me and with two of his fingers he lifted my chin and kissed me. I blushed but kissed back. We broke away and I turned away hiding my blush.

"Aw is Amu-koi jealous?" Ikuto asked playfully. We went back to class and we went to every class but in the middle of sixth period I got called to the office. I t was probably about the fight but, the receptionist told me to go into the principal's office. When I walked I was really confused.

"Amu, this Tsugumu, your biological father." The principal stated. At this information I was utterly shocked.

"I'll leave you two to talk." The principal said as she walked out.

"Amu-chan you've grown so big." Tsugumu said as he tried to hug me. I moved away.

"Yeah well that tends to happen when you leave your daughter for 16 years." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Amu look I'm sorry it's just that I was so young to have a kid. I was only 18." He tried to explain.

"And mom was 17!" I retorted.

"I know I was wrong but now I want to make things right." He pleaded.

"Well it's a little too late for that." I replied.

"Amu I heard about what happened to Souko and Aruto and I-"He started until I cut him off.

"You know what I don't want to listen to you. You weren't for 16 years, 16 whole years! You weren't there when I needed you so there's no point in trying." I stated.

"But, Amu you're Brother and you sisters want to meet you." He added.

"Wait I have half-siblings?" I asked.

"Yes you do. You have two sisters and 1 brother." He answered.

"Well then I'll go meet _them_ soon but other than that I want no further contact with you Tsugumu." I explained as I walked out. I ran into a darker part of the hall upstairs near where my locker is. I sobbed at the mention of a whole new un-known family. And the memory of Souko and Aruto.

"Why now after all this time?" I asked myself.

Okay that's it hope you like it don't forget to review. Bye for now.


	5. Love for the broken girl

Alright picking up right where we left off. Hope you like it.

_~You promised to be by my side_

_But now you shun me_

_You say you're done with me_

_In the dark I hide_

_From the monster you lock inside~_

Amu's POV

I slid to the ground with my back against my locker and as I fell to ground I began to sob to myself. Why now after all this time? Where was he when I needed him the most? Now he probably expects me to just fall for what he says then get hurt by his lies. After a few minutes I got up dusted myself off and went back to class. After that period was over we had lunch. I sat down with Ikuto, Utau, and everyone else. I zoned out the constant bragging I heard from Kukai. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about my half-siblings. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling me.

"Amu earth to Amu." Rima said while waving a hand in my face.

"Uh yeah." I responded finally paying attention.

"Are you coming or not?" Rima asked.

"To what?" I asked.

"The Halloween dance." Rima answered.

"Um I don't k-" my sentence was cut short as Ikuto got fairly close to my face.

"Oh you're going whether you like it or not." Ikuto commanded. I blushed and hesitated so everyone took my hesitation as a yes. Halloween was three weeks away so I still had time to _maybe_ come up with an excuse. After eighth period was over we all went home. Soon after Ikuto, Utau and I got home there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse is there an Alison or Amu Hinamori?" A man asked as I opened the door.

"I'm Amu, May I ask why you're here?" I politely questioned.

"Miss Hinamori you're needed in court on October 18th for a custody hearing with your aunt." The man stated while giving me court serving papers.

"What, who filed this?" I asked.

"Mr. Tsugumu Hinamori." He stated.

"Have a nice day Miss Hinamori." The man said as he walked away back into a car. I slammed the door shut which I'm pretty sure Ikuto and Utau heard.

"Amu what happened?" They asked in unison.

"My dad is fighting for custody."

"What? Why now after all this time?" Utau questioned.

"Well, when I was called into the main office it wasn't about the fight but, instead it was about my dad. He had come to see me and wanted me to go back with him and technically because I'm 16 he's still able to fight for custody." I explained.

"But how? I thought he gave up his parental rights once he left you and your mom." Ikuto assumed.

"Well, apparently he didn't so now he can fight for me in court. Although if I could make a viable case as to why I shouldn't live with him then I could still stay here." I said enthusiastically.

"Okay but how can you do that?" Utau asked.

"Um well my dad said he had three other children so maybe they could help but not know." As I said that we each knew that would probably be the best choice. I cannot just leave my life. Not again. A few days later I went to the address my dad left with the school. Coincidently my dad wasn't home but his wife and children were. It seems he wasted no time getting over my mom seeing as how all three of those kids looked to be around my age. I had two sisters, Ami, and Yaya along with one brother Elliot. Ami and Yaya were my biological sisters while Elliot is a boy my dad looks after like his legal guardian just like Souko and Aruto were to me. I quickly shook that out of my head before I started to cry. Once I was in that house I quickly saw a big reason why I nor should any of the other children should live there. My step-mother Erika seemed _very _abusive. She was about to hit Ami when I got in the way and took the hit. I guess things never change.

"Ugh pathetic just like you're idiotic father." Erika scoffed.

Elliot took me and Ami to a room upstairs I'm guessing it was his room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elliot asked looking worried.

" I was protecting Ami." I answered. Elliot asked Ami to go to her room for minute.

"Look, I know why you're here. I'll help you win the custody case as long as you promise me one thing." Elliot offered. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked deeply at mine as his black hair covered some parts of his hair.

"Okay, what do you want me to promise you?" I asked.

"I want you to promise me that you come visit us often. Ami and Yaya seem to like you and so do I plus, Tsugumu was so happy when he finally found you so, if you promise to come see us then I promise to help you, deal?" He asked. I quickly took a moment and finally answered.

"A-Alright I'll come visit you often if you promise to help me." I agreed.

"Deal." Elliot agreed hugging me.

"Thank you, Amu." Elliot thanked generously.

"You're welcome." I said as he let go. I said bye to Ami and Yaya as I left. Before I could get to the door Erika intercepted my path.

"Listen here, if you think you're gonna live here then you must be delusional. Nobody wants here you pathetic waste of space." She stated as she laughed cruelly.

"You're the one no one wants around, Erika and if you **EVER **talk to Amu like that again you'll have hell to pay!" Elliot said as he got in front of me with anger so close to venom in his voice was obvious. Erika looked surprise but backed away quickly.

"E-Elliot?" I asked rhetorically as he looked at me.

"You forgot to say goodbye to me Amu." Elliot said as he hugged me. As he let go of me he kissed me on the cheek.

"U-Uh Elliot I um have a boyfriend you can't just kiss me so leisurely like that." I explained.

"Aw Amu-chi's afraid her boyfriend will get jealous, but it's alright. I'll see you _soon _Amu." Elliot said as he was about to go upstairs someone else spoke.

"**Yes **_I _would." I turned around to see Ikuto at the doorway. Elliot glanced at him but continued his way upstairs. Ikuto grabbed my wrist and started pulling me outside of the house. We went to a certain distance until he stopped and boxed me in with my back on a wall.

"What is that guy to you?" Ikuto questioned getting close to my face.

"W-Well h-he lives with m-my d-dad." I stuttered.

"Why do you smell like him?" Ikuto questioned again.

"U-Uh well him and I-I um we h-hugged." I stuttered again.

"Okay and why did he **kiss** _you?_" Ikuto asked a little louder.

"I-I g-guess it was be-because he w-was grateful that I promised to come there more o-often." I admitted.

"Why did you promise that?" Ikuto continued to question.

"I-Ikuto y-you're s-scaring m-me." I stuttered. He sighed and removed his hands from the wall.

"I-I'm sorry Amu, it's just that seeing him touching you like that bothered the hell out of me." Ikuto said.

"And I guess I was a bit jealous." Ikuto admitted hugging me.

"It's just that I don't want to _ever _risk losing you." Ikuto said holding me tighter.

"I don't think I could live with that sort of pain." Ikuto stated. I hugged him back.

"Ikuto, remember what I promised you and trust me you won't lose me." I replied calming him. We let go of each other and we held hands walking back to our house. I feel the same way Ikuto does. I don't think I could ever be able to live with that sort of pain of ever losing Ikuto. It would hurt too much.

Elliot's POV

Finally. Ever since I was little I've protected Amu but when Souko and Aruto died I got separated from her and , now I've finally been able to see her again after all that time. Soon after I first started to protect her I realized I felt a strong immense love for her. When Midori was pregnant with Amu Tsugumu mad some risky choices that had been involved with vampires so Tsugumu asked my parents to help protect unfortunately they had to leave me behind right before Amu was born so Tsugumu took care of me and planned that when I was about six I would protect Amu but, right before Amu was born Midori found out that Amu was in danger so her best friend Souko (Who was also a teen mom at the time.) insisted that Ikuto (who had just turned one at the then) should protect Amu when he was old enough. Ikuto and I were the same age so when we each protected Amu when we turned six. Tsugumu left me when Amu turned four months to try to protect us and deal with the problems he got himself into so he left me with his sister Alison who lived not too far from where Amu and Midori. When Amu turned five is when Amu officially met Ikuto but honestly, I was too shy to meet her so I kept my distance. Also when Amu turned five Midori married Christopher who abused Amu until she was about eight and then Souko and Aruto took Amu in. When Amu was 12 Christopher murdered Souko and Aruto once he found out they were vampires then in the struggle he got stabbed as well. So Amu moved to Tokyo with Alison who had been living there since Amu was 7 and that's how Amu and I got separated. It killed me but at least she was safe. Tsugumu came back to Okinawa soon after Souko and Aruto died but he was too late. I didn't exactly know they were going to Tokyo but when Tsugumu found out Amu was safe and in Tokyo he moved all of us out there. And that's how Amu and I got reunited. I really don't want Amu to live with us. One reason Erika is a horrible person and reason two being that Tsugumu is rarely around and when he is he ignores us and gets drunk most of the time. So that's why I'm going to help Amu. I'm glad she's happy with Ikuto but if he ever hurts her he'd regret ever meeting me. I'll always protect and love Amu. Forever and always.

Okay that's it hope you liked it and please don't forget to review. Bye for now.


	6. Tragedy strikes the heart again

Okay here it is. Continuing from last chapter, hope you like it.

_~For a while I endured the use_

_Along with the mental abuse_

_But now it was all too much I couldn't believe that this was my fate_

_And now the only thing I feel for you is hate~_

Normal POV

Two people clothed with black cloaks watch in the woods as there little 'game' was unfolding. They each knew the time was near but, for now the only thing they could do was sit by and watch until tomorrow's sunset. They both stood and watched as now _he _would pay for what _he_ had done 16 years ago.

Ikuto's POV

When I saw Amu being hugged by _him _a few weeks ago it really hurt for some reason. Ever since he and I were little we both have loved Amu. Now he's going to help her with the whole custody battle thing. I sighed at that thought. If only _I_ could help her.

Amu's POV

For some reason I feel like I betrayed Ikuto. It was only a hug well actually two hugs and a kiss on the cheek but for some reason it felt like there was more to it than just a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek. There could never be though. I couldn't live the guilt of hurting Ikuto like that. It would kill him maybe literally. Ikuto and I love each other but Elliot and I…. no we just friends and there is nothing more than just that. There couldn't be. Could there?

Elliot's POV

If only Amu knew. Well maybe even then things might not be any different. Amu has been coming here after school for a few weeks now. Every time she does I feel like I want her to stay forever. I turned over to my side to face the window. When I looked outside the window I saw two things that looked like human figures. Something didn't feel right. When it took a closer look I saw nothing there so I ignored the feeling I had. Halloween is tomorrow so I was getting rather excited seeing as how that is one of my favorite holidays. A few weeks ago I also transferred to Amu's school. That was a big shock for Amu and Ikuto. As I fell asleep thinking about what usually think about before I fall asleep. I fell asleep thinking about Amu.

Amu's POV

This morning while I walked with Ikuto to school we coincidently met up with Elliot. This morning he hugged me and I could just feel the anger Ikuto met. I assured Ikuto the first time Elliot started to hug me like that, that there was nothing between us and he was just a friend. Even though I told Ikuto this for some reason every time Elliot looks at me a certain way it feels like my heart skips a beat just like what Ikuto does to me. Ikuto trusts me and I trust him but if I tell him how I feel sometimes when Elliot looks at me it'd kill him. I just brushed it off and was just happy it was Halloween. The school allowed us to go to school in our costumes. I went as an angel, Ikuto and Elliot as vampires. Ikuto's costume was just ironic. Ikuto seemed to be very attentive of my appearance this morning. My dress was whit and stopped just above my knees and I had stockings underneath though so that put Ikuto at ease. My dress had a nice little ribbon that ties in the front which made the dress prettier because the ribbon brought out how the dress looked. I had thin straps for the dress and the wings had thinner straps. Utau helped me fix the halo so it was much better looking. Utau's costume was a bit more unique. It completely fit her personality though. She went as what Utau called it 'Lunatic charm' which was really a _very_ sophisticated devil costume. She looked really nice. Rima was a clown. Rima called her costume 'Clown drop'. Nagi was a break dancer and Kukai was a soccer player. There was going to be a party right before lunch so we were excited about that. Most of our classes we had really no work. So we all sat and chatted. The party was awesome and we all had a great time. Of course at lunchtime I completely forgot about the dance.

"So Amu did you actually get a date for the dance?" Rima asked with a smirk. I choked on my food as she asked me this. I looked at Ikuto and I saw his trademark smirk.

"Well Rima Amu and I are going together." Ikuto said as his smirk grew wider. Oh well, I looked to my right and saw that Elliot looked upset. Was he upset at what Ikuto had said? I guess I wouldn't find out. The day went by fast and we all went to the dance. Ikuto both had masks and each of them had sort of hoods on their capes that both of them wore so now it was harder to figure out which one was which. The sun was setting soon which meant by nightfall it wouldn't be too long before the dance was over. We had the dance in the gym so we all had a lot of space. I saw either Ikuto or Elliot sitting in the bleachers. I sat down next to him. Whichever one he was he had his hood covering his face so I couldn't see who it was.

"So um do you like the dance so far?" I asked. He nodded. He sat up and leaned closer to me. This surprised me because there was a chance it was Elliot. He got closer to me and he was really close to my face.

Ikuto's POV

I walked into the gym and when I looked at the bleachers my heart felt like it was going to break. I saw Amu about to be kissed by Elliot. He finally closed the space between them and it killed me.

"A-Amu what, what are y-you doing?" I asked shocked and hurt. Amu looked up at me and her eyes grew wide. Elliot took off his hood and looked up and saw Amu's face and his smile turned into a frown. Amu backed away and finally ran off once she was close to the door. Elliot and I ran after her. It hurt me to know she kissed him but it wasn't her fault. Elliot took advantage of her knowing she couldn't tell who it was without seeing her face. I glared at Elliot and then received a glare back.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" We both yelled in unison. Once we ran outside Amu was nowhere in sight. Her scent was very vague but I could still smell her and sense her presence. I ran in the direction I smelled her scent.

Amu's POV

I hurt Ikuto. The look on his face looked like what he saw broke his heart. The worst part about it was that I didn't pull away. I knew full well I couldn't tell who was under that hood. I hurt Ikuto. How could I do that to him? I cried as I ran. I ran towards my father's house. His house was outside of the woods. Right before I got there I saw a truly traumatizing scene. What I saw was beyond horrific. I saw a trail of blood that lead to Yaya's body. There her body lay on the ground lifeless. Ri8ght next to her was a past out Ami. To Ami's right was my stepmother and…. Tsugumu. Tsugumu laid on the ground just like Yaya and my stepmother. He was lifeless. I fell to the ground on my knees next to Tsugumu. I sobbed into his chest ad blood stained my dress and my hands. Why did this have to happen? I screamed as I sobbed. After I screamed I heard other voices. I knew who both voices belonged to. Ikuto and Elliot ran out of the woods.

"AMU!" They both yelled. Both of them stopped and their eyes widened at what they saw. Ikuto ran to my side and Elliot stood there in complete pain and shock.

"Amu, Amu." Ikuto said as he tried to shake me off Tsugumu.

"W-Why?" I asked as I grabbed onto Ikuto's chest and sobbed. Ikuto held onto me tightly. Elliot went to Yaya and held her into his arms. Soon enough he came to where Ikuto and I were. He cried next to where Tsugumu was. Ikuto pulled me away a few minutes after to try and attempt to calm me down. Ikuto held onto me and Elliot called the police. A few minutes later and police along with ambulance sirens were heard. The paramedics said that Ami was in terrible condition and didn't know if she was going to make it. The medical examiner took a look at me and Elliot because of all the blood but soon enough the medical examiners found out it wasn't our blood. Two tragedies for me in only four years. Why, why did my life have to be like this? We were each questioned by the police and we all had alibies and people who could confirm our alibies. I was completely traumatized. The next few days were hell. Elliot, Ikuto and everyone else had helped me prepare a funeral. Ami was still in a bad condition but her condition had gotten better over the past few days. The doctors said because of trauma and blood loss along with that she was in a fragile condition before it was all too much and put her body on a strain which caused her to pass out. She had woken up and psychology she was doing better than me.

Ikuto's POV

I feel so terrible and seeing Amu so sad is making me sad. Amu hasn't talked for days. She barely eats. The day of the burial was worse. She didn't eat and she still hasn't talked. During the burial Amu was crying soundlessly. I hugged her and she hugged me back. She along with Elliot and I threw roses onto the caskets. A few days after the burial she still hadn't uttered a single word which was scaring all of us. Tsukasa, Elliot and I took her to the hospital to get her examined. The doctor called us out of the room.

"Well physically she's fine but psychology she has well locked her speech away. I'm guessing it's because she is traumatized by what she had witnessed." The doctor explained.

"But is she going to be okay?" Tsukasa questioned.

"It really depends on her. It mainly has to do with if she's capable of even getting over what she experienced." The doctor replied. It kills me to know that she feels so much sadness to the point to where she refuses to speak. After she was checked out we all went to go see Ami. Once we got home Amu still hadn't spoken. Also she didn't eat. I couldn't take it anymore I came up from behind her and I tickled her. She tried to keep it in but she bursted out in laughter. Finally she made some noise. I kept tickling her until she finally spoke.

"I-Ikuto s-top it." Amu said in between laughs. I stopped and hugged her.

"Ikuto why'd you do that?" She asked.

"I did that because you wouldn't talk." I held her tighter. I felt more at ease after she started talking again. Soon she held onto me tighter and started to cry. She's held in all her pain for too long. Soon enough the hospital called. Amu picked up the phone after the third ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"This is she." She continued. Amu paused and stood silent.

"W-What?" She finally replied.

"O-oh m-my g-god." Amu stuttered.

She dropped the phone. It hung from the wire. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, yes but I'm so sorry to tell you but a few minutes ago Ami Hinamori's condition decreased and we don't know if she's going to make it and there is a very big possibility she might not make it." A doctor explained over the phone.

"Um o-okay we'll be right there." I answered. This was something very upsetting to hear. If Ami doesn't make it then I don't think Amu will be able to recover from this. Amu, Elliot and I each went to the hospital. We all stood there the whole night. The next day everything went downhill. Ami woke up and looked terrible. Around 5:30 is when everything seemed to go extremely fast. Ami's heart monitor had went flat-line. Several doctors and nurses went into her room and tried to shock her but it wasn't working.

"OH MY GOD NO, PLEASE!" Amu yelled as she cried hysterically. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. A doctor came out and looked a little happier but not completely.

"Ms. Hinamori your sister has survived." The doctor said. Amu looked up in shock and looked happier.

"Doctor is she going to be alright?" Amu asked.

"As of right now she looks like she's going to be alright." The doctor said Amu's smile widened.

"Right now she needs her rest and all tree of you should go home and get some rest too. You've all been here all night." We each nodded. Amu looked a lot better and when she went home she fell right asleep. I went into her room and laid in her bed with her. I held onto her and fell asleep with the love of my life, Amu Hinamori.


	7. One true love

Okay here's is another chapter. Hope you like it.

Amu's POV

_~Of all the lies you told me_

_Even now you stand here and hold me_

_I've tried _

_To leave and hide_

_But I still feel for you _

_What you've told me you feel for me more than anything_

_It's way above_

_Above everything_

_It's love_~

Ami finally came out of the hospital a few days ago. It's been a month since the tragedy that happened to my dad and the others. Ami went to go live with her biological mother in a smaller town back east. Ikuto and I haven't really talked about the kiss between me and Elliot. To make things more awkward my aunt insisted that Elliot live with us. Elliot and I haven't talked about the kiss either and really even though everything that has been going on I'm upset at the fact that Elliot took advantage of me like that knowing full well I couldn't _really_ tell who was under that hood and mask but, it wasn't just his fault it was my fault too. Had I actually asked who was under that hood then maybe it wouldn't have happened. What really sucks is that really I didn't pull away and really a small part of me kind of liked the kiss. I'm with Ikuto I shouldn't have liked the kiss. I know even if Ikuto doesn't admit it, it hurt him to see me kiss Elliot. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Amu I'm going to the store do you want anything?" Ikuto asked through the door.

"Um no." I responded.

"Okay well um I'll be back in a little while." Ikuto stated as he walked downstairs. Ikuto and I haven't been the same since He saw me kissing Elliot. I went downstairs as Ikuto left I got a water bottle from the refrigerator when I closed the refrigerator I turned around and was boxed in by Elliot.

"E-Elliot what are you d-doing?" I stuttered as he got closer to my face. He lifted my face up with two fingers. His face got closer and closer to mine when I snapped back to reality and pushed him off of me.

"What was that?" I asked as he looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

"Um hello, why were you trying to kiss me?" I asked clarifying.

"Well I thought it was obvious." He responded.

"That what was obvious?" I questioned.

"Amu, I'm in love with you I always have been since you were in grade school." He answered.

"What are you talking about? We haven't known each other since then." I responded.

"Well that's what you think but in all truth Ikuto and I have been protecting you since you were little. Your father had some problems with vampires before you were born so he thought you were in danger so he asked my parents to help you but basically they went missing when I was a baby so your father took me in and when I was old enough I was able to protect you and right before you were born your mother found out what trouble was in so Ikuto's parents insisted that when he was old enough he could protect you and when you were 5 you then met Ikuto but I decided it was best not to introduce myself." Elliot explained. I was completely and utterly shocked. Ikuto and Elliot have always been protecting me but the major thing that shocked me was that Elliot knew about vampires and that my father was also involved with vampires.

"Elliot how do you know all of that and how do you know about vampires?" I asked him still in shock. He cleared his throat before he answered.

"Well your father explained all of that to me and well the reason I know about vampires is that um I…. I am a vampire." He answered. When He answered I was completely speechless. I took a deep breath then I finally spoke.

"Did Ikuto know about any of this?" I asked.

"Um actually he knew about all of this even about me being a vampire." Elliot answered. So Ikuto knew about all of this and didn't even bother to tell me. I knew Ikuto was born a vampire but my family was also involved with vampires and he didn't tell me.

"Also Amu, there are other things that Ikuto is keeping from you." Elliot added.

"Like what?" I asked.

"It's not really my place to say but Ikuto knows who was after your father and also that he has other hidden motives." Elliot replied.

"What hidden motives? And who was after my father?" I questioned.

"I don't know who was after your father and his hidden motives were to mark you." Elliot responded.

"What do you mean mark me?" I asked.

"Well that means that he bites you differently and then it leaves kind of like a tattoo on you that represents that you belong to him and him only." Elliot answered. Why? Why would Ikuto hide things like this from me? Right then Ikuto came back from the store. I was angry at both of them so I turned around and ran upstairs. I slammed the door as I heard Elliot and Ikuto yell after me. Ikuto soon came into my room.

"Amu what happened?" Ikuto asked.

"Ikuto you're a liar." I answered.

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked.

"I know about everything. I know about how you want to mark me and that you know who was after my father." After I said this Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Amu, Elliot told you this didn't he?" Ikuto asked already knowing the answer. I nodded.

"Well I'm not going to lie to you and I do wish to mark you but Elliot lied when he said I knew who was after your father." Ikuto explained. Ikuto looked me straight in my eyes and then I knew he was telling the truth.

"Well um Ikuto do you really want to mark me?" I asked.

"Amu of course I want to but I'm not going to force you." He replied. I hugged him.

"Ikuto I don't care, if you want to mark me then go right ahead I love you and I'm willing to be marked and be known as yours forever." I stated He looked at me when I let go.

"Amu, I love you more than anything but, are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. Ikuto held onto me and I turned my head to the side. Ikuto licked my neck and sunk his fangs into my neck. This time it didn't really hurt it felt passionate and it was filled with love. After Ikuto withdrew his fangs I laid down and Ikuto laid down next to me. He pulled me closer and we fell asleep next to each other. In the morning I sat up and found a mark on my left wrist. It was red and it had a circle with four things that looked like flower petals on top of it assembled like a plus sign and each of them were connected. I kept looking at it I felt two arms wrap around me which meant Ikuto was awake.

"That is _our_ mark." Ikuto said as his grip tightened.

"Our?" I asked. Ikuto lifted up his sleeve that revealed he had the same exact mark on his left arm.

"When a vampire marks his mate he gets the same mark as well." As Ikuto said this he laid back down and brought me down with him we yet again fell asleep next to each other. At that moment I knew I wanted to be with Ikuto forever. Ikuto was truly the one and really only love of my life.


	8. Accusations and truth

Alright so here it is thank you to all the people who have been reading my stories continuously and reviewing I really appreciate it. Hope you like it.

_I'm done_

_You've effortlessly won_

_I try _

_But we never get by_

_I'm broken and undone_

_I'll never make my heart become one_

Ikuto's POV

I heard a slam to Amu's door which actually wasn't surprising. Amu and I had a real argument just now. I hate it but I'm the one to blame for it. I guess I became insecure and things just got out of hand.

~10 minutes ago~

I came home and saw something I wish I hadn't. Amu was on the floor on top of Elliot. They both looked at me then Elliot stood up and so did Amu. I felt my anger boiling inside. The only reason as to why I haven't punched him is because Amu was there. Elliot excused himself simply noticing the glare on my face.

"Amu what the hell is going on?" I said a bit harsher then I intended.

"Ikuto it's not what it looked like I tripped and Elliot made sure I wouldn't get hurt." Even though I trust her I still felt angry.

"That's not what it looked like Amu are you-" I was saying until Amu cut me off.

"NO I would never do that to you! I thought you trusted me!" She said rather loudly.

"Well Amu you sure made no moves to get him off you!" I practically yelled at her.

"It happened a second before you came in!" She was officially yelling.

"Amu if that's not what really happened tell me if you truly are cheating on me then tell me!" I yelled at her regretting if afterwards. She looked hurt and I was in shock that actually said that. Before I could apologize she spoke.

"If you really think I would do that to you then obviously you don't trust me. You know what forget it." She turned around and ran upstairs slamming the door. I slid to the floor regretting everything I said to her.

~Present~

I wish I never said that to her. I pretty much accused her of cheating on me. I trust her but like I said I felt insecure and jealous.

Amu's POV

How could he say that? I told him the truth but yet he didn't believe me I would never cheat on him or hurt him like that. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door.

"A-Amu can I come in?" Ikuto said through the door.

"Can you just leave me alone for right now?" I said trying to hold back how hurt I felt. He said fine then left my door.

~The next day~

Ikuto's POV

I hated the fact that I hurt Amu like that. For the rest of last night she didn't talk to me and she rarely came out of her room. This morning she left for school early and didn't eat. For most of the school day she avoided me. During lunch everything went south.

Amu's POV

I wanted a break from the usual cafeteria chaos so I walked to the garden of the school but before I got there I saw Ikuto and Leila kissing. My heart felt like it broke into a million little pieces. I tried my hardest to hold back tears.

"A-And you accused me of cheating on you." They both looked at me. Ikuto in shock and surprise Leila smirked at me. I shook my head then ran off finally letting the tears fall. How could he do this? Why would he do this? Ikuto soon caught up with me.

"Amu it's not what it looked like." He said trying to convince me.

"What so she just tripped and fell on your lips?" I was completely sobbing he tried to comfort me but I moved him away. I started walking away but he stopped me he grabbed my arm.

"Amu she caught me off guard and kissed me out of nowhere." He explained as he walked closer to me.

"HOW DARE YOU! You accuse me of cheating on you and yet you do this!?" I yelled at him getting angrier. Ikuto continued walking towards me as I tried to calm down. It wasn't until he was just inches away from me when I tried to push him away. Ikuto wouldn't budge and he held onto me.

"Amu don't you get it? I would never do that to you." Ikuto whispered to me. Apart of me was still hurt but another part of me new to trust him. I knew how it felt to be accused of something like that. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he held me tighter. I should've known better that to accuse Ikuto of doing something to hurt me like that.

Alright that's it for now. I hope you liked it and please remember to review.


End file.
